This invention relates to a modular assembly-type stand structure particularly for storage batteries.
It is a known fact that several industrial sites where large size storage batteries are utilized require the availability of a stand to store such batteries, the stand having in general a stepped or stair-like configuration, whereby the batteries can be accommodated in multiple arrays at different levels to facilitate the battery checking and servicing procedures.
Such stands, in accordance with a conventional design, currently comprise stepped profile side boards which define, at the top, a plurality of shelves for L-like longitudinal stringers whereon the batteries are laid.
The connection between the stringers and side boards is implemented by welding them together, thus forming a single piece assembly which must be erected on the site of use and cannot be converted where the user's requirements happen to change.
According to other prior proposals, modular assembly-type stands are provided which can overcome the above limitation and comprise two side boards, or side plates, having a pair of uprights which are interconnected by means of cross-members having a C-like cross-section and being arranged to face each other to function as supporting members for the ends of stringers which are bolted to said cross-members and serve as supporting decks for the storage batteries.
The latter prior stand structure, while having the advantage that it can be taken apart, has first of all the disadvantage of having poor modularity features in that, even though a number of such stands may be laid side-by-side, some problems are encountered in connecting together the banks of battieries carried on the side-by-side stands because the side boards do interfere significantly.
A further prior proposal provides side plates of sheet metal with a stepped upper profile which are formed, through the body of each said side plates, with slots wherein mounting bolts are arranged to engage for securing the stringers which comprise tubular elements butt connected to the side plates and having expanding elements at their ends for engagement with said bolts. This stand has the shortcoming that the longitudinal stringers are butt connected, and above all that the bolt are subjected to high shear stresses, which are liable to fail under the heavy weight imposed on them.
Moreover, one portion of the side plates, above the slots, protrudes with respect to the stringers, so that, even by laying a number of modules adjacent one another, the side protruding portions would still interfere with a satisfactory side-by-side arrangement of the batteries.